<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nowhere Is Safe by Nevanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023632">Nowhere Is Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna'>Nevanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: e160 The Eye Opens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Martin's dreams provide a dangerous refuge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nowhere Is Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wind, and much worse things than the wind, howl and keen outside the cabin, but everything in Martin’s dream is quiet and still.  As the fog of the Lonely embraces him, softens the edges of his fear, and promises an eternity without pain or grief, Jon can only watch.</p><p>This isn’t the first time, since the world ended, that Jon has gathered a sleeping, uncomprehending Martin into his arms, kissed his temples and stroked his back, whispered, “I’m here” and “I’m sorry.”  Nor is it the first time that Martin has cried himself out of a dream that will fade from his memory soon enough.  But it might be the first time that his body shakes with sobs at what he has lost, rather than what he has escaped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>